Fate's magic-Fate's tricks
by mimagfan
Summary: A little poem about Ren and Kyoko.


Hi once again.

Here is another little present for one-corny-stone as i really wanted she like her present and as i wasn't so sure she would like the first one.

You said you loved poetry so here it is. Hope it will please you.

...

 **ps: _I do not own skip beat or any of the characters_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the eyes of the other_**

 ** _..._**

 _Golden_ _ones_ _mirrored_ _the light_

 _A_ _reflect_ _is_ _caught_

 _In bright orange orbs_

 _Suddenly appeared_

 _As glorious as the sun and as alive as luxurious nature_

 _The sight of green-emerald eyes_

 _One half of an unique identity revealed to the light_

 _Once a fairy_

 _Brown eyes on the other side_

 _Once an actor_

 _the man she now knew_

 _..._

 _Two glaze crossed the path of the other._

 _Looking directly in the heart_

 _Through the soul of the very precious one_

 _..._

 _A mysterious flower blooming above them_

 _..._

 _They were enemies at the beginning_

 _..._

 _He was her mentor_

 _Now her confident_

 _Discovery of a commune past_

 _Friends of another time_

 _..._

 _He made her believe in love once again and forever_

 _Revealed the true meaning of love_

 _What it could be_

 _What it should be_

 _..._

 _She made him discover love_

 _The magic behind_

 _The feel in his heart_

 _The passion and butterflies_

 _The laughs at her side_

 _Oh-ohh_

 _The magic behind_

 _The difference_

 _The importance_

 _Of it_

 _Of love_

 _Of Her_

 _..._

 _She made him be himself again_

 _Made him learned how to be happy again_

 _..._

 _The warm and tenderness in their hearts_

 _Oh-ohh_

 _..._

 _She's the moon lightning away all the darkness_

 _In his heart-in his eyes_

 _He's the sun blinding her_

 _Making everything bright around her_

 _..._

 _He was there to shove away worries_

 _To swept away the drops escaping from her eyes_

 _Tears From too much solitude_

 _Too much hardship_

 _Too much cruelty_

 _..._

 _She never let go of his hand_

 _Always stayed by his side when he was fighting his demons_

 _Always been covering his back_

 _Alighting from another light_

 _His darkest memories_

 _Turning upside everything and anything_

 _In the most crazy way_

 _Troubling him to no end_

 _And making everything right again_

 _..._

 _As some sort of magic's spell_

 _Healing every person-every spot_

 _-every hearts she touched_

 _..._

 _They were the destiny of the other_

 _The other half they searched eternally_

 _Each unreplaceable and unique_

 _But incomplete if alone_

 _..._

 _If without you..._

 _..._

 _All this time not seeing the truth_

 _Not seeing the love_

 _..._

 _Silently healing each other_

 _Hiding their feelings_

 _Longing for the other_

 _..._

 _From these two wounded souls_

 _Life was bring back in their eyes_

 _By the only power_

 _By the true touch_

 _..._

 _Of her of him_

 _..._

 _But now the blindfolds have fallen_

 _..._

 _And they never have been so sure of anything_

 _Never have been as strong as when they are together_

 _..._

 _Like the mystery of destiny_

 _All their dreams are coming true_

 _For me and for you_

 _..._

 _Now that we're together_

 _I never been so sure of anything_

 _..._

 _She showed him how to be happy_

 _He learned to her how to love again_

 _They learned to forgive themselves at each other side_

 _He learned to be himself_

 _She learned how to love herself_

 _They learned how to truly be loved by someone_

 _..._

 _Met a long time ago_

 _They become the force of each other_

 _The hand to never let go_

 _The eternal love they vowed to each other_

 _is_

 _What make them act_

 _What give them a bit of sweetness_

 _..._

 _It was their fate their destiny_

 _..._

 _And now that they are free_

 _They can finally reach to the other_

 _..._

 _That's why_

 _..._

 _On a unknown balcony_

 _their glazes meet_

 _and as smooth little flakes of snow slowly start to fall_

 _on this Christmas' eve night_

 _They move without even questioning it_

 _..._

 _Strong arms tenderly captured a feminine form in its frame_

 _Thinner ones hang on high at the smooth turtle-neck cloth at the back of the long masculine form_

 _Two names murmured at the ultimate second_

 ** _-Ren..._**

 ** _-Kyoko..._**

 _And their lips meet_

 _with softness_

 _With passion_

 _With abandon and surrender_

 _With taste of absolue and eternity_

 _With love_

 _..._

 _It must have been the mistletoe_

 _Or was it the last trick of fate_

 _..._

 _They were the person the other was destined to meet after all_

 _Magic of all sorts are always involved in these cases_

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Words of the author:_**

 _So here we are._

 _A little poem about Ren and Kyoko. Their fate and love._

 _I advised all of you to listen one: It must have been the mistletoe from barbara streasand_

 _Two: When god made you_

 _And three:Destiny from Jordan Hill & Porter._

 _Just to put you in the mood or give some ambiance._

 _Kisses._

 _Hope you loved it._


End file.
